1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a canister device for temporarily absorbing fuel to supply fuel evaporated from a fuel tank to a suction passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a canister includes an atmosphere-side tubular portion and an opposite device-side tubular portion. Both tubular portions are in fluid communication with each other in the bottoms thereof to enhance processing capacity. Such a canister is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-16329.
In a gas/electric hybrid vehicle and an idle-stop vehicle (i.e. a vehicle that turns off the engine when the vehicle is stopped), there may be limited opportunity for vaporized fuel absorbed by the canister to be processed for its desorption. In such situations, enhancement of the vaporized fuel absorption performance of the canister is beneficial to avoid releasing vaporized fuel into the atmosphere.